


The lonley demon

by Sil3ntScr3aming



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demon Magic, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, good!Amaimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sil3ntScr3aming/pseuds/Sil3ntScr3aming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Amaimon loses his demon heart and his memory Rin teaches him about every day human life and his demonic powers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lonley demon

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a work in this fandom before! so tell me how I did!!

I looked at the green haired demon through the strange hospitals one sided window and wondered if he forgot all of his memories like Mephisto claimed he did or if I was being sent into a trap.

I approached the door wondering if I should even open it or just walk away like this was never brought to my attention in the first place.

I stay and deliberate at the door but finally my do-gooder side of me that thinks everybody deserves a second chance (even demons like myself) won the inner turmoil and I opened the door feeling dread settle in the middle of my stomach.

I put on my kindest most charming smile that I can muster which isn’t really much considering how I just kept thinking about how many times he’s tried to kill me plus all of the trouble he got me into with the Vatican.

As soon as he saw me approach his skin paled and I could see the tension running through his body ready for a fight and I thought ‘does he remember something?’

This appears not to be the case because he was utterly silent and there wasn’t a candy wrapper to be seen; his mind was really gone.

I went up to the bed as calmly as possible and said in a cheery voice “hi im Rin!” the ground underneath me immediately cracked upwards and sent me flying up into the wall making a loud thud sound I felt painfully throughout my body.

As I quickly tried to get my bearings together he said in a heated voice “why ae you here get out!”

I groaned as I got up and said accusingly and kind of pissed “you know it’s very rude to throw people walls!”

and as my anger abated with my pain and I tried to get my voice under control so as not to provoke him again “and answer your second question we’re going…home” he looked at me curiously and a little frightened and said where?!” I felt a grin tugging at my lips and said with more confidence than I felt “home” he crept toward me cautiously and put out his hand and I shook it eagerly and he said “hi im Amaimon”


End file.
